bloonsfandomcom-20200222-history
Blade Shooter
The Blade Shooter is the third upgrade of the Tack Shooter. Instead of the tower shooting tacks, it shoots larger razor blades with more accuracy. This upgrade will also pop more bloons and shoot faster. In BTD3, the upgrade is the second upgrade for the first path. In BTD4, it is the third upgrade for the Tack Shooter. In BTD5, the Blade Shooter is the third upgrade of path 2. According to the in-game description, it shoots blades in all directions. Each blade pops up to 2 bloons per shot. It costs $680 on Medium. In BTD6, the upgrade returns as the third upgrade of Path 2. It costs slightly less than in BTD5 though with much more popping power. Each blade covers larger surface area, with each blade popping 6 bloons per blade instead of 1 for ordinary tacks and attacks 18% faster. It costs $550 on Medium. Appearance In BTD3, the Blade Shooter has an army coat around a Tack Shooter. Notice the Tack shooter emblem in the middle of the Blade Shooter. As the range upgrades, the blades become larger. In BTD4, the Blade Shooter shows visible blades on the edges of the Blade Shooter. In the center, it has 1 big blade with pink around it. In BTD4 iPhone/iPod Touch, blades from Blade Shooter are darker and smaller. In BTD5, the Tack Shooter emblem is replaced by a blade. The blades of the Blade Shooter are still visible but they only show half of the blades unlike BTD4. In BTD6, the Tack Shooter emblem is also replaced by a blade. The tower is blue instead of pink. Cost In BTD3, this upgrade costs $155 on Easy, $185 on Medium, and $195 on Hard. In BTD4, this upgrade costs $240 on Easy, $280 on Medium and $300 on Hard. In BTD5, this upgrade costs $580 on Easy, $680 on Medium, $735 on Hard and $815 on Impoppable. Update History (Bloons TD Battles Mobile) The Blade Shooter was formerly not often upgraded besides upgrading to the more popular Blade Maelstrom, but a series of buffs have made this upgrade more comparable to the Tack Shooter's more powerful Tier-3 upgrade, the Tack Sprayer. After 4.3.1, players began to use the Blade Shooter more often, as it deals better against Grouped Bloons much more reliably than Tack Sprayer, despite being somewhat less effective against Spaced Bloons. ;4.3 Blade Shooter price decreased ($680 → $600). ;4.3.1 Blade Shooter pierce increased (2 → 3). Gallery Tack towards tier-3.png|Blade Shooter upgrade icon in BTDB Steam, greyed out because cannot afford BladeCrosspath.PNG|Crosspathing in BTD6 (top path 1, bottom path 3) 030-TackShooter.png|BTD6 Blade Shooter official artwork Screen Shot 2019-05-09 at 6.53.22 pm.png|2-3-0 Blade Shooter dispensing blades in BTD6 Blade Shooter.PNG|Blade Shooter icon in BTD5 Trivia * In the picture on the left, two Blade Shooters are popping tons of bloons. Note that one Blade Shooter has bigger blades than the other. This is due to the range upgrades that Blade Shooter has. Category:Upgrades Category:Path 2 Upgrades Category:Tack Shooter Category:Bloons TD 4 Category:Bloons TD 5 Category:Bloons TD 5 Deluxe Category:Bloons TD 4 Expansion Category:Bloons TD 3 Category:Bloons TD 4 iOS Category:Bloons TD 5 Mobile Category:Bloons TD iOS Category:Bloons TD Battles Category:Bloons Monkey City Category:Bloons TD 6 Category:BTD5 Tier 3 Upgrades Category:BTD6 Tier 3 Upgrades